


There's Banging And Then There's Banging

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richard, Conventions, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Top Rob, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich is overseas for a convention that's not going so well, while Rob is stuck at home... until he decides to show up and surprise Rich to hopefully make him feel better. This turns into sex, because how could it not when Rich answers the door wearing nothing but a sheet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Banging And Then There's Banging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> We all knew this day would come. I'm officially writing RPF. (I mean, it's not like I haven't been working on the Cockles Big Bang for months, but this is my first PUBLISHED RPF.) So I hope it doesn't suck, because even though these life-ruining dorks are hard to write, they're also a lot of fun. <3
> 
> Also I'm shit at titles so you get crack. I mean it's not inaccurate. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Rob_ ✿ _[1:20PM]_ can't believe this is happening. seriously, you okay?

 _Rich_ ♥ _[9:22PM]_ Yeah. Just tired. Spent the whole day showing people where to go for autos + photos. Still have to get karaoke started. Doesn't seem to be happening any time soon.

 _Rob_  ✿ _[1:23PM]_ fuck. i know there's no point me even saying this, but don't work yourself too hard, okay?

 _Rich_ ♥ _[9:25PM]_ Like I have a choice. They're sitting on the floor, man. Gonna do whatever it takes to make this a good night for all of them.

 _Rob_ ✿ _[1:26PM]_ i know you are. you always do. wish I was there to help out.

 _Rich_ ♥ _[9:28PM]_ I wish you were too. I'm gonna go get this party started. I'll text you tonight.

 _Rob_ ✿ _[1:29PM]_ good luck, love you

 _Rich_ ♥ _[9:30PM]_ Love you too, take care.

Rob shook his head as he switched off his phone and slid it into his pocket. He hated knowing Rich was sad while the two of them were so far apart. Even when there were a couple of states between them, that somehow felt easier than this, the oceans between them making Rob feel strangely lonely.

An idea floated into his head.

Without overthinking it and letting himself change his mind, he grabbed his coat, his keys and his passport and jumped into his car.

\--

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Rich awoke, alone in his hotel room, an hour earlier than he was expecting to, due to a sudden pounding on his door.

It somehow managed to be even worse than the pounding in his head.

He has just made up his mind to ignore it, bury his face beneath every pillow he could find and go back to sleep, when his phone rang. He grabbed it off the bedside table, his eyes too clouded with sleep to check the caller ID, but there was no way he could fail to recognize the voice that said-

"You gonna open your door or what?"

"Robbie?" Rich mumbled in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. People are getting up and I don't want anyone else to see me right now, so will you please let me in?"

Rich couldn't ignore a request like that. He got up and kept the sheet wrapped around him, not bothering to put on clothes, pulling the door open. The light from the outside corridor hit him hard. Robbie launching himself on top of him hit him even harder.

"I'm not awake enough for this, I am definitely dreaming you right now," Rich said as he tugged Rob towards the bed, the two of them flopping down there together.

"Dream about me a lot, do you?"

"In dirtier and dirtier scenarios each night."

"I'd be disappointed with anything less from you," Rob chuckled, cuddling up to Rich, slipping one arm beneath the sheet to wrap around his bare waist.

Rich hummed into the touch and closed his eyes. He could very easily have gone back to sleep again, except... "Seriously, man, why are you here? I'm pretty sure I didn't fuck up memorizing the guest list, and besides, I know there's no way you'd be here and miss karaoke."

"You know me too well," Rob grinned. "I, uh, I... I came to see you."

"You what?" Rich snorted. "Sure. You flew all the way out here, overnight, on a moment's notice, just so you could see me. Right. I'll buy that."

Rob grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "That's exactly what I did."

Rich shook his head, laughing in disbelief. "You're an asshole. A perfect, ridiculous asshole."

"In all seriousness, Rich, it sounded like yesterday was a pretty hard day for you. And I thought you deserved some kind of a surprise. Didn't like thinking of you all on your own hear, wanted to be the one who massaged your shoulders after a long day, all that domestic shit we try not to admit too often. So I got on the first flight out, spent the flight doing all the work I probably should have been doing today, told the cab driver here to drive at double speed to the hotel, texted Matt to ask him which room you were in... and now I'm here. Hi."

Rich froze for a moment, his expression equal parts surprise and happiness. He knew that he and Rob were getting more and more serious, but he never thought... 

"I can't fucking believe this. Nobody else would do anything like this for me, you know."

"Yeah, they better not. I'm your boyfriend, it's my job," Rob joked, laughing as he squeezed Rich even tighter. He tried to make it sound as lighthearted as he could, but he was so totally serious. If Rich had been doing a convention on the moon, he'd have been on his way to NASA's headquarters as soon as he'd heard the news, begging them to lend him a rocket.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other's arms, something they definitely hadn't been expecting to get for another few days. Then, finally, Rich spoke up.

"So. If you're here anyway. And if I don't have to be up for a solid half hour. And if I won't be able to get back to sleep now that I've been woken up by such a rude shock... what say we find some other way to occupy our time?"

Rob gasped in mock horror. "You mean you don't just want to exchange witty banter until your alarm goes off?"

"Depends what 'witty banter' is a metaphor for, gorgeous," Rich smirked. He rolled over in bed and cupped one of Rob's cheeks in his hand, running a thumb over the soft beard there.

"You're terrible. And insatiable. And I haven't slept," Rob pretended to complain, but he leaned closer into the touch, letting his eyes flutter closed.

"Yeah, I'm all those things. I'm also hard right now. And it wouldn't take much to get these sheets out of the way..."

Rob shook his head in exasperation, a huge smile spreading over his face. "God, I missed you."

"You sap. You saw me on Thursday."

"No, you were gone before I woke up. Which is why I had to fix that today," Rob whispered, finally leaning in so that his lips could meet Richard's own. 

Rich let out a broken sigh of relief when their lips touched for the first time, and he hated the fact that it was so hard for him to spend time away from Rob. And it felt like half the time he didn't even realize how much he missed him until he had Rob back here in his arms, the two of them wrapped up together, not thinking about anything else but the movements of their lips against one another and the soft brush of their beards. 

And both of them would have been perfectly happy to spend the entire morning just exchanging soft, lazy kisses until they felt like getting out of bed, but sadly, it was rare they had enough time for that. Rich made a mental note to find an excuse for it at some point in the near future. And there was absolutely no way he was blowing off the fans to spend time with his boyfriend, because Robbie saw him every day, but most of these fans just had this one weekend - so before long, the two of them had to speed things up, the kisses turning more passionate, Rob rolling on top of Rich and grabbing his shoulders, holding him down on the bed. 

"Taking control, Robbie?" Rich panted. "Thought you were tired?"

Rob arched a single eyebrow, staring Rich right in the eye. "Am I going to have to shut you up?"

Rich pouted, and he was so pretty when he did that that Rob decided he would let it slide. For now. 

He kissed Rich once more on the lips, running his tongue over Rich's lower lip, and then pulled away, kissing a line down Rich's jawbone. He was desperate to leave marks on the soft, tempting skin of Rich's neck, but he didn't dare, knowing how many awkward questions that could potentially lead to today. Instead, he waited until he reached Rich's chest, where his shirt was guaranteed to cover his bare skin, before sinking his teeth in and sucking lightly, leaving a trail of bruises that led to Rich's cock. Rob paused to swipe his tongue over each of Rob's nipples, then blew gently on the wet skin, watching Rich shiver underneath him.

Rob finally reached Rich's cock and he paused, flicking his eyes up to meet Rich's.

"You're wearing too many clothes for this," Rich mumbled. As much as he didn't want Rob to stop right now, he wanted to see Rob, to feel him pressed against him without anything in the way.

"So I am," Rob murmured, sitting up on top of Rich's thighs, unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly, revealing a tiny bit more of his chest with each button that popped open. When the shirt was all the way off, he stretched his arms back above his head, putting on a bit of a show for Rich.

Rich was very clearly not impressed by this. "You're a fucking tease."

"Yes, I believe you've told me that every day since we started doing this. Which was... seven months and ten days ago, if I remember right, but do correct me if I'm wrong."

"I'm a bit too preoccupied to check your math," Rich said through gritted teeth, his hand twitching towards his own cock.

"Oh no you don't," Rob glared, grabbing Rich's hand in his own and pinning it to the bed. "Your hands are staying right where they are. I'm the only person who gets to touch your cock today."

Rob climbed off Rich and unbuttoned his pants, too, letting them fall to the floor. He was already tenting his boxers, a tiny wet spot on the front, and that was where Rich fixed his eyes, after casting them up and down once, taking in the full beauty of Rob's nearly-naked figure.

Rob snapped the waistband of his own boxers, seemingly deliberating whether or not he was going to take them off. "Robbie-" Rich warned, his hands tightening in the sheets, not sure how much longer he could take this.

"Well, you're no fun," Rob chuckled. "Getting a bit impatient in your old age?"

"I'm seventeen days older than you," Rich reminded him, trying to steady his own breathing. 

"Indeed you are, and you know how much I love to make fun of you during the seventeen days between our birthdays," Rob smirked, finally tugging off his boxers too and standing completely naked in front of Rich.

"If you get over here and blow me within the next ten seconds then I won't even complain about the making fun of me this year," Rich promised.

That offer was just too tempting to refuse, and Rob would of course hold him to it, so he jumped back onto the bed and held Rich's cock in one hand, bending down and taking the head into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks ever so gently, drawing a squeak of surprise from Rich.

Rob pulled off. "I'd tease you for that noise you just made, but luckily for you, I love sucking your cock so much that I'd rather keep doing it."

"I, ah, I agree with that decision," Rich panted, trying to sound cool and aloof, actually just sounding breathless with need.

Rob sank back down onto Rich's cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, swiping his tongue over the spot underneath the head where he knew Rich was the most sensitive of all. Before the two of them had started doing this, Rob had never thought he'd want to worship a cock like he did Rich's, but he was completely in love with the way Rich's cock curved just slightly, with the way he could feel it pulse inside his mouth every time he added suction or dipped his tongue into the slit, and Rob was pretty sure he could blow Rich for hours without getting tired of the feel of that beautiful cock against his tongue.

Rich started to fuck into Rob's mouth, lifting his hips off the bed over and over again, shallow thrusts so that his cock just brushed the back of Rob's throat. His moans every time this happened were addicting, so Rob let him do it until he couldn't breathe any longer, and then he pulled off with a pop, gasping for air, his hand jerking Rich's cock while he tried to regain his breath.

Rich widened his eyes and whimpered, because he'd been getting so close then, hoping that this might be one of those rare occasions that Rob let him come in his mouth. But then he had an even more enjoyable thought.

"Please, Robbie, please fuck me," Rich moaned, squirming around on the bed.

The look Rob gave him was utterly heartbroken. "I wish I could, there's nothing I wanna do more, but I was out the door as soon as I was off the phone with you, I didn't bring--"

"Didn't bring lube? I brought lube." Rich managed to point a shaking hand at the side table.

Rob's eyes glittered. "Oh, I see. Couldn't even survive a weekend without me, could you? Had to bring the lube, had to finger yourself and pretend it was me doing it. Bet you brought a toy too, so that it could really feel like I was the one fucking you. I mean, I know firsthand how good your fingers can feel, but they're just not as big as me, are they? Can't quite give you the authentic experience?"

"Save the making fun of me for later and get your goddamn fingers inside of me," Rich whined.

"Someone's impatient."

"Someone's going to make me late for autographs."

"Yeah. Of course. That's the reason why you're hurrying me up so much," Rob said in a tone which made it clear he wasn't taking any of Rich's bullshit, and he gave Rich's cock a single stroke, causing Rich to buck his hips off the bed and cry out. Rob smirked.

He reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers, keeping his eyes trained on Rich's. Very slowly, he trailed his fingers over Rich's stomach, leaving a slick trail wherever his fingers moved. He took a moment to just stare at Rich all spread out on the bed, his golden skin and hair contrasting perfectly with the bright white sheets, his cock resting against his soft stomach, twitching under Rob's gaze.

"Robbie-" Rich tried to protest, so Rob finally took pity on him, dropping his fingers still further and sliding one inside of Rich.

One of Rob's favorite things about Rich had to be how sensitive he was. He reacted to every tiny touch, every brush of Rob's fingers against his skin, so the way he responded to Rob's finger slipping all the way inside was truly beautiful. He arched his hips all the way off the bed and groaned long and low, throwing his head back, wordlessly begging for so much more. Seeing such a visible reaction was addicting, and it wasn't long before Rob decided to add a second finger, making Rich thrust his hips forward desperately onto Rob's fingers trying to get him to speed up.

"Robbie, please, I can take more, I need your cock in me half an hour ago, I need you," Rich babbled, his hips moving constantly now. Rob didn't even have to move his fingers at all, Rich seemed perfectly eager to do all the work for him.

Rob covered Rich's mouth with his hand. "Not another word out of you unless you want me to stop, you hear me? The more you talk, the slower I'll go, and the longer it'll be before you get to come. And you don't want that, do you? Do you?"

Rich shook his head, his eyes wide, and Rob removed his hand.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Or not hear, as the case may be."

Rich scowled, but stayed silent, not daring to make any noise.

And then, because Rob was apparently pure evil, he added yet another finger, slamming all three inside Rich as once, and Rich had to stuff his own hand inside his mouth to stop himself from crying out. Where before it felt like Rob had just been trying to tease him, now he was relentless, finger-fucking Rich in earnest, Rob's thumb just dragging over the rim with every thrust, adding a tiny bit of extra stimulation. Rich was a mess, already fucked out and sweaty on the bed, his mouth moving but no sounds coming out as he tried to beg Rob for more with his eyes.

Rob scissored his fingers, stretching Rich out as much as possible. "Fuck, Rich, you're always so tight, always feel so good. Can't wait to feel you around my cock. And you're being so good for me, too, keeping yourself quiet even though I know you're desperate to say something... I really should reward you for that, shouldn't I?"

Rich nodded vigorously, still squirming and rocking his hips.

"On the other hand, it's just so much fun teasing you like this..." Rob murmured, taking two fingers out so that he only had one left inside of Rich, feeling around inside him, groaning at how open Rich was for him and taking a deep satisfaction imagining how badly Rich clearly wanted to say something.

But, Rob himself was only human, too, and there was only so much he could take of seeing his boyfriend naked and hard, precome dribbling all over his own stomach, panting, his pupils blown wide and his hair sticking to his face. Rob was painfully hard and so ready to bury himself inside of Rich and fuck him into the mattress like he so badly wanted.

So he removed his fingers, watching Rich roll his hips and try to get some kind of friction against the thin air.

"You ready for me, baby?" Rob asked as he coated his cock in lube, grinning to himself as he saw Rich open his mouth to respond automatically, before thinking better of it and closing it again. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He sank inside Rich in one smooth movement, groaning because of how perfectly Rich clenched around his cock, as always. As soon as he was all the way inside, Rob couldn't resist leaning down to kiss Rich, the taste of Rich's precome still faintly there on Rob's lips, both of them melting into the kiss as Rob started to thrust - just tiny little thrusts at first, nudging against Rich's prostate, speeding up as the two of them broke the kiss and started to get more and more frantic.

As usual, Rich did everything he could to help Rob along, lifting his hips to meet every single thrust. Rob tangled a hand in Rich's hair, tugging lightly, and Rich couldn't help but let out a few choked, broken sounds before he remembered himself and bit down on his own lip, grimacing with the effort of keeping quiet.

And Rob could always tell when Rich was starting to get close. His movements became a little bit jerkier, a little more out of control, his whole body beginning to shake. And Rob being Rob of course chose that exact moment to slow down his movements, each rock of his hips seeming to take an age, because sometimes (well, most of the time) torturing Rich was even more important than getting off himself.

Rich's expression made slowing down completely worth it. 

Rob teased himself and Rich for a little longer with a few more agonizingly slow thrusts, and Rob could feel Rich purposefully clenching himself around Rob's cock, getting the small revenge that he could. Rob whined out a "Fine, you _win_ ," as he sped up again, unable to stop himself from slamming into Rich over and over again. He could see the mattress bouncing and hear the thudding noises it made against the bedframe but he didn't care about either of those things; he was too far gone to think about anything but the sparks that shot through his entire body every time he thrust into Rich or the way Rich shuddered beneath him, trying to stop him from pulling out each time. He found his rhythm, finding the perfect angle to make sure he hit Rich's prostate every single time, and this time, when he saw Rich starting to get close, gasping for each and every breath, his legs trembling with the effort of holding himself back, Rob didn't slow down.

In fact, he fucked Rich even harder, growling into his ear, "Come for me, Rich."

And now that he had permission to come, there was absolutely no way Rich could hold back his shouts. He cried out Rob's name over and over again, getting louder and louder each time as he got closer and closer, every thrust to his prostate sending him flying towards the edge, until Rich exploded all over both of their stomachs with the loudest shout yet, Rob not even having to put a hand on his cock.

Rich slumped back to the bed, vaguely babbling, "Wanna feel you too, Robbie, c'mon, keep going, want you to come inside me." Rob could barely make out the individual words, but the meaning was clear, and he sped up his thrusts even more, and it wasn't long before he was there too, gasping out Rich's name and clutching the sheets, coming so hard that it felt like it was the first time he'd got to fuck Rich in weeks.

Rob pulled out, and watched as a tiny bit of his own come dribbled out of Rich, Rob's own cock twitching at the sight and making him wince. He lay down next to Rich, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Rich turned his head and offered Rob a lazy smile and an even lazier kiss. "I should move. And shower. I really am going to be late," he sighed, resigning himself to not getting any after-sex cuddles. Not this morning, anyway.

"Yep, you get your cute little ass downstairs to the autograph room," Rob agreed, shamelessly staring as the cute little ass in question stood up and made its way over to the bathroom.

Rich turned when he reached the door and blew a kiss to Rob.

"So, are we going to tell the fans you're here, or are you going to be my dirty little secret to come home to tonight?"

Rob chuckled, stretching himself out on the bed, putting himself on display yet again and making Rich groan softly. "Who says we can't do both?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm trash. If you're also trash you might want to check out **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
